El valor de tu sonrisa
by YunaShiroiSparda
Summary: Milo ha estado demasiado apagado últimamente, más de lo que Camus puede soportar. El de acuario se propone sacarle una sonrisa a quien ama en secreto, pero un rival aparece de pronto. ¿Será Camus quien haga sonreír a Milo?, ¿O se le adelantará el santo de Leo? (YAOI!)
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores! :Des la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre Saint Seiya, así que te agradezco enormemente que te tomes el tiempo de leerlo y si me das tu opinión al respecto, mejor aún!  
Solo recuerden que este es un fic yaoi, así que si no es algo que les agrade, piensenlo dos veces antes de leer :B  
Al principio iba a ser un one shot, pero estoy pensando en hacerle una continuación, todo depende si a ustedes les gusta o no!

Solo dos aclaraciones más haré y es que este fic toma lugar durante la adolescencia de los caballeros dorados (Es decir, como en el G Episode) y que los he descrito con los colores de cabello que tienen en el anime y no en el G Episode, simplemente porque me gustan más los colores del anime :)

* * *

 **El valor de tu sonrisa**

Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en las escaleras de piedra, y era lo único que se escuchaba alrededor. Ese no era un lugar en el que el caos pudiese reinar con frecuencia, pero durante el día al menos se oía cantar a las aves y hablar a los sirvientes.  
Se detuvo un instante a apreciar el cielo nocturno. Su cabello aguamarina brillaba con la luz que emanaba esa hermosa luna que se alzaba esa noche de viernes sobre el silencioso santuario de Athena. Las estrellas eran una compañía perfecta y a sus quince años de edad, Camus encontraba aquel paisaje algo majestuoso.

No era la clase de persona que se enternecía fácilmente, su coraza de hielo era impenetrable y estaba bastante orgulloso de aquel detalle. Pero él había jurado proteger todo aquello, todo lo que los humanos encuentren importante, y la seguridad de cada vida en ese universo la sentía en sus manos. ¿Era demasiada responsabilidad para un chico de tan corta edad?, Quién sabe, no eran cosas en las que él se parara a pensar. Lo que estaba haciendo era justamente lo que quería hacer.

Dio un suspiro al notar que estaba ya frente a la casa que protegía su amigo más cercano, la casa de Escorpio se encontraba frente a él, y con la misma tranquilidad con la que se había acercado, entró.

Sabía de antemano que el Escorpiano no lo recibiría como siempre. Milo había estado demasiado apagado los últimos días a causa de unos pesados problemas personales, pero a pesar de su relación tan cercana, Camus no quería preguntar demasiado, y si bien el de acuario sostenía siempre que su amigo era demasiado ruidoso, lo cierto era que a él le agradaba que Milo fuese Milo, aunque eso implicara que el peliazul fuese ruidoso y exagerado, obstinado y que jamás lo escuchara cuando trataba de razonar con él.  
No había dejado de ir a la casa de Escorpio ni un solo día desde que su mejor amigo lucía tan desganado, y siempre lo encontraba allí parado, como si no tuviera nada que hacer. Esa noche no fue diferente.

-Te van a salir raíces en los pies.

Le dijo dándose cuenta de que, el Milo que estaba ahí parado, no era el mismo Milo que se hubiera reído o que hubiese discutido aquel comentario. La mirada azul de Escorpio se clavó sobre la suya y si alguien sabía de miradas frías, ese era el caballero de Acuario. No le dio demasiada importancia y siguió acercándose.

-Sabes lo que pienso, -Continuó siendo el único que hablaba en la habitación. –Ser demasiado frágil esta bien para las personas comunes, pero no para un caballero.

-¿A caso alguna vez hago caso a tus sugerencias? –Soltó el otro adolescente, y con mucha razón: Se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que Milo le hacía caso a Camus o le daba la razón. –Si te fastidian mis lamentos entonces deja de venir a verme.

Camus decidió guardarse la opinión ante una contestación tan agresiva, pero tampoco le resultaba extraño, viniendo de su compañero.  
Un silencio propio de un entierro se produjo en el lugar que comenzaba a sentirse desolado, como si ellos realmente no estuviesen uno frente al otro, como si Camus no estuviese allí sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amigo que había dejado los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-…Me disculpo por fastidiarte, Milo.

El acuariano rompió el silencio al sentir que debía decir algo, bastante impropio de él, pero lo haría por esa persona. Puso una mano en el hombro del otro chico pero, y deseó no haberlo visto nunca, Milo solo levantó la vista con los ojos desbordando de humedad. La mirada de Camus no cambió hasta que el otro muchacho se lanzó sobre él súbitamente y sus sollozos tomaron por completo la habitación. Entonces, por fin el frío caballero de Athena abrió los ojos como platos. Se quedó estático mientras la actitud de su compañero tampoco cambiaba: Las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer su cuello, y una que otra resbalaba por su piel y se colaba por debajo de su armadura, y él podía jurar, que llegaban hasta su corazón, atravesando la gruesa capa de hielo que consideraba impenetrable. Podía sentir lo mismo que el otro chico cuando las cálidas lágrimas recorrían su cuerpo. Ese dolor realmente lo atormentaba, y más lo afligía el hecho de que, si estaba él sintiéndose de ese modo, qué quedaba para su acompañante que era el verdadero afectado en todo eso.

Se tomó unos segundos para preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué estaba experimentando? ¿Qué debía sentir en ese instante? Evidentemente Milo necesitaba un consuelo, pero, ¿Qué sabía de consuelos y sentimientos el caballero de Acuario? ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto alguien como él? Se estaba sintiendo demasiado incómodo en ese momento. Camus siempre tenía la cabeza en frío, le gustaba saber qué hacer en cada momento, pero no podía saber qué hacer cuando se trataba de sentimientos, y eso lo agobiaba. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por _él_ tenía que hacerlo. Sin ir demasiado lejos, solo rodeó con un brazo al otro adolescente que murmuró algo desde aquella posición en la que estaba.

-Lo siento…

Le dijo en un susurro que no hubiese podido oírse de no ser por el exceso de quietud que invadía las noches del santuario de Grecia.  
El oriundo de Francia sabía que si existía alguien avergonzado en el mundo, ese sería Milo en aquel instante. Conocía muy bien a su amigo como para no darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo demasiado, y que en un segundo de debilidad, le habían ganado sus impulsos. Pero el joven de cabellos revueltos no cambiaba su posición, seguía pegado a Camus como si su vida dependiese de ello, y el de acuario guardó silencio solo un instante más.

-Quisiera poder ayudarte. –Dijo intentando que sus palabras al menos parecieran un consuelo.

-Estaré bien.

Milo volvió a actuar de forma sorpresiva cuando se separó bruscamente, casi con un empujón de por medio, de su mejor amigo a quien le dio la espalda solo por orgullo. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha y las manos en sus ojos por un momento para eliminar las lágrimas, y cuando volvió a levantar la vista, volteó.

-Eso fue…

-No necesitas explicarlo si es difícil para ti. –Se adelantó el de mirada gélida, pues él también deseaba hablar de eso tan poco como fuese posible.

-Si le cuentas a alguien que yo…

-No le diré a los demás que te vi llorar, tampoco creo que les interese mucho la anécdota. –Camus se cruzó de brazos, adelantándose otra vez a las palabras de su compañero.

-Bueno, no se para qué hablo contigo. Si vas a interrumpirme y a responder todo lo que digo antes de tiempo, debería dejar de hablar y que tu interpretes lo que quiero decir.

-Podríamos probar.

Y tenías que conocer demasiado bien a Camus para saber cuando estaba bromeando, porque su semblante era casi siempre inexpresivo.  
Milo le dirigió una mirada poco amistosa, pero aunque fuese sumamente amarga, ya no era de tristeza, y eso alivió enormemente al acuariano. Tras otro momento de silencio sepulcral, Milo dejó escapar un suspiro con el que soltó gran parte de la pena que atormentaba su alma, y su semblante quedó en blanco.  
Unos fuertes pasos se escuchaban al frente de la casa de Escorpio, por lo que ambos amigos voltearon para encontrar al guardián de la quinta casa del zodíaco.

-Aioria. –Comenzó Camus, ligeramente sorprendido. -¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho de cabellos rojizos, aunque originalmente castaño, detuvo su andar y miró fijamente al otro.

-Tengo un asunto con el patriarca, no vine de visita. –Arqueó una ceja. –No pasaría por este templo a menos que fuese por obligación, no me dan ganas de verle la cara a este artrópodo.

Contestó esperando que el representante del octavo signo reaccionara de forma brusca y le gritara, pero esperaba algo que nunca llegó. Aioria miró a Milo, como aún esperando respuesta, pero lo cierto era que probablemente el de cabellos azules ni siquiera lo hubiese escuchado.

-¿Qué tiene Milo? –Preguntó viendo directamente a Camus. No había que ser demasiado listo como para saber que si alguien sabía lo que ocurría con el caballero de Escorpio, ese debía ser su inseparable amigo.

-¿Te interesa?

Preguntó el de la onceava casa y sabía muy bien que eso sacaría a Aioria de sus casillas. El leonino apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño en una expresión de berrinche infantil, de ninguna manera iba a aceptar tal cosa.

No podía evitar que esa actitud le recordara a su mejor amigo, lo cierto era que algunas veces Aioria y Milo se parecían tanto que daba gracia que se llevaran tan mal.

-Solo me llama la atención que esté tan ausente, y que no me esté gritando como un idiota. –Respondió masticando enojo.

-Esta pasando un momento difícil. -Le aseguró, a pesar de que ni él mismo sabía lo que le ocurría a su mejor amigo, y en caso de saberlo, jamás lo contaría a alguien más.

-Oh…

Los ojos verdes del pelirrojo se detuvieron con lentitud sobre el Escorpiano, y fue entonces cuando Camus sintió algo de electricidad en sus adentros. Aioria era probablemente la mejor persona para ofrecer un consuelo. Sí, era increíblemente orgulloso y obstinado, pero su bondad y la forma en la que se preocupaba por los demás era admirable, además de que ya había experimentado el dolor de perder a su ser más querido, su hermano, el antiguo caballero de Sagitario que había sido marcado como un traidor y asesinado por ordenes del patriarca.

Eso significaba que Aioria podía darle a Milo aquello que necesitaba, eso que él no podía ofrecerle, lo que él en realidad no sabía cómo darle. Dejó su mirada inexpresiva caer sobre el que portaba la armadura de Leo, que a su vez no le quitaba la vista de encima a Escorpio.

-¿Qué me ves? –Milo habló, como por fin notando la presencia del quinto caballero de oro.

-Nada. –Aioria frunció el ceño y dirigió la vista hacia otra parte.

-No hagas esperar al patriarca.

Camus le recordó, a lo que el otro joven dio un respingo.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar. –Contestó y cuando volteó a verlo le ofreció una luminosa sonrisa que por supuesto el de los ojos fríos no correspondió.

Habiéndose retirado ya el león dorado, Camus volvió a su tarea de observar a Milo, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza una cosa: Aquella sonrisa, la sonrisa que Aioria había mostrado un momento antes de irse.  
Podía no ser bueno tratando de sentimientos, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese en claro lo que sentía: Tenía tiempo de haberse dado cuenta de que para él Milo era más que un amigo, era más preciado de lo que podía ser cualquier otra persona que conociera. Había pasado noches enteras pensando en ello y se sintió sumamente incómodo al notarlo, pero eso no sirvió para que dejara de visitar al otro caballero. No dejaba de hablar con él, de escuchar sus opiniones por muy diferentes a las suyas que fuesen. No dejaba de buscarlo para encontrar la belleza más pura en esos ojos azules como el cielo. No dejaba de enfrentarlo y llevarle la contraria para ganarse unos cuantos gritos y reclamos por parte del escorpión. Y con el tiempo comenzó a disfrutarlo cada vez más, había aprendido a valorar ese sentimiento y creía que estaba bien hacerlo. Pero de creer que estaba bien, a confesárselo a Milo, había un largo camino que no estaba tan dispuesto a recorrer.  
Y la sonrisa que Aioria le había ofrecido no era para él más que eso, la sonrisa del caballero de Leo. Para él una sonrisa de parte de otro caballero era relevante solo si la encontraba en el rostro del chico de cabello azul eléctrico. Pero, ¿Cómo lograr algo semejante? Milo le había sonreído un millón de veces, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. ¿Cómo podía él sacarle una sonrisa en ese instante tan miserable?  
Pensó en eso por un par de días, en los que por supuesto no suspendió sus visitas al octavo templo y notó que Milo presentaba una leve mejoría en su humor. Seguía apagado pero no estaba tan desganado como antes. Aún si el joven escorpión de oro era lo suficientemente fuerte como para reponerse solo alguna vez, Camus quería verlo sonreír, deseaba ser quien provocara una sonrisa sincera. Y es que todo lo que él experimentaba gracias a su amigo era tan bello como secreto, de alguna forma quería provocar los mismos sentimientos en Milo, quería que el peliazul sintiera lo mismo que sentía él cuando estaban cerca, devolverle el favor.  
Pero algo interfería con el objetivo de Camus, pues el león de la quinta casa tenía cada vez una excusa diferente para pasarse por el templo de Escorpio y hablar con su guardián, aunque sea por cinco minutos. Aioria estaba preocupado, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de aquello y de que jamás lo admitiría. Camus frunció el ceño mientras los observaba: La preocupación de Aioria lo llevaba a tener el mismo objetivo que él tenía, el pelirrojo se había convertido en un rival secreto para él en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la electricidad en su interior era cada vez más intensa. Se sentía estúpido e infantil, pero sobre todo amenazado: Se sentía amenazado porque la personalidad de Aioria lo convertía en el indicado para el momento que estaba pasando Milo, el león tenía ventaja sobre el de acuario que se limitaba a observarlos sin decir nada. No podía creer que estaba enfrentando una situación así, estar envuelto en semejante niñería. ¿Cómo podía arrancarse esas ideas absurdas?, ¿Cómo podía apagar la llama de ese sentimiento que él mismo había dejado crecer?

Habían pasado tres días de la misma manera, y el tercer día, los minutos que Aioria pasaba en la casa de Escorpio se habían transformado en horas, y la noche estaba cubriendo con su capa estrellada el cielo pacífico.

-¿No deberías regresar a tu casa, gatita? Seguramente esa niña sirviente debe estar extrañándote.

-¡No hables de Lythos! –Apretó los puños con enojo. -¿¡A quién le dices gatita, bichejo!?

Camus suspiró ante la capacidad de esos dos de mantener la misma discusión una y otra vez, y de alguna manera sentía que su presencia no era requerida, creía ser quien sobraba en el recinto, pero no quería irse tampoco.

-Cada vez tienes más asuntos que resolver más allá de la casa de Escorpio. –Dijo Milo sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. –Para ahorrar tiempo deberías mudarte con Afrodita, su casa está más cerca del patriarca. –Continuó y se tranquilizó el otro de oír eso y no otra cosa por parte del de pelo azulado.

El francés arqueó una ceja incrédulo: A él no le había tomado más de cinco minutos adivinar que la intención de Aioria no era nada más que pasar tiempo con Milo. Sin embargo, el de Escorpio no parecía ser capaz de captarlo.

-Claro. –Sonrió Aioria. –Preferiría subir cincuenta veces al día estas escaleras con las manos, antes que vivir con esa diva y sus flores.

Milo no quiso hacerlo, pero por mucho esfuerzo que puso flaqueó por un segundo y la risa se escapó aunque intentó detenerla. Una sonrisa iluminó sus delicadas facciones que hace un momento estaban en blanco y Camus se sintió desconcertado.  
Aioria había cumplido el objetivo, ¿Verdad?, ¿Y qué había hecho él? Ni siquiera lo había intentado, cada vez que estaba con Milo pasaba el tiempo pensando en cómo arrebatarle una sonrisa repentina, y cuando Aioria llegaba simplemente se apartaba y lo veía actuar sin intervenir, ¿Debía sentirse un cobarde? Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo que ya se había hecho. Fue cuestión de un segundo, cuestión de un descuido.  
El frío acuariano emprendió viaje hacia el onceavo templo zodiacal, sin esperar que los otros dos lo notaran, y fuera del recinto de escorpión se detuvo, otra vez, ante la luna que iluminaba sus pasos.

 _"Si te menciono algo de esto, solamente dirás que Aioria no es tu amigo, que él es simplemente Aioria. Porque claro, tu orgullo no te permitirá expresar lo que sientes. Mi orgullo no me permitirá expresar lo que siento. He nacido bajo la estrella del que calla sus emociones, pero estoy feliz. Feliz porque ahora tú también lo estás, aunque no sea yo quien te regale esa felicidad._

 _Y quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo cuando estoy contigo, ¿Para devolverte el favor?, No. No es fácil para nadie engañarme, ¿Cómo podría engañarme yo mismo? No quería devolverte un favor, quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo para poder creer que me corresponderías. Para tener la ilusión de que mi orgullo podía quedar de lado algún día aunque no fuese así. Para sentir esperanza.  
Pero he nacido bajo la estrella del que calla sus emociones y, Milo, ojala sepas que no debes dudar de mi afecto porque aunque jamás lo diga tu felicidad es un tesoro y solo quiero verte reír, aun si los dioses quieren que sea otro y no yo la causa de tu sonrisa." _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza con la luna como único testigo de ese dolor punzante en su pecho.  
Las estrellas eran una compañía perfecta y a sus quince años de edad, su corazón se había roto. 

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí de verdad te lo agradezco! Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, fueron días en los que me moría de ganas de escribir cosas cursis... (Aunque la mayoría de las veces escribo este tipo de cosas!) Dejé en secreto el motivo por el cual Milo se siente mal, solo porque pensaba hacer que el fic tenga dos capítulos.  
En fin, espero que me den sus opiniones, las buenas y las que me ayuden a mejorar! 

PD: Hago sufrir a Camus un montón muajaja! Pobrecito D:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez! :D Realmente me alegro muchísimo de que les gustara mi fic, y les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios :) Espero no haberme tardado demasiado con la continuación, pero aquí esta. Ojalá les guste tanto como el anterior capítulo!

* * *

 **El valor de tu sonrisa**

Los pasos de Milo a través de las escaleras sonaban con fuerza debido al silencio de esa noche que le resultaba incómodo y pesaba sobre sus hombros. Recorrió Sagitario, donde por supuesto no había guardián, y atravesó Capricornio a sabiendas de que Shura ni siquiera se molestaría en aparecer por ahí. Probablemente el caballero de Capricornio ya sabía a quién le pertenecía aquel cosmos que transitaba el inmenso pasillo decorado con las esmeradas esculturas de la diosa. Así como también probablemente sabía que la misma presencia no hacía otra cosa más que dirigirse a la casa de Acuario.  
Camus había caminado hasta su casa con la mente en blanco, sentía que su corazón se estaba resquebrajando como un glaciar en medio del deshielo. ¿Por qué debía estar sometido a tal cosa? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente y con facilidad decidir sobre sus emociones? Sentía tan injusto el ser capaz de decidir tantas cosas, pero no gobernar sobre lo que sentía. ¿A caso sus sentimientos eran de él, o es que era él de sus sentimientos? Si eran suyos, si le pertenecían, ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de ellos?  
Sentía tan injusto el no ser correspondido. Sentía tan injusto el que Milo no fuese para él. Sentía tan injusto sentir… El dolor estaba devorando su mente, su sufrimiento lo consumía segundo a segundo. Como sin pensarlo fijó la vista en sus manos: Esas manos frías, tanto como la actitud que siempre mostraba. ¿Cómo iba Milo a fijarse en él si siempre se comportaba gélido?, ¿Cómo iba el caballero de Escorpio a elegir esas manos, unas manos que de tan heladas no podrían nunca abrigar su cuerpo? Se sentía culpable, todo eso tenía que ser su culpa. Él no merecía al escorpión dorado, Milo estaba mejor con Aioria.  
Y luego de concluir aquella idea, continuó caminando hacia su habitación, en donde pasaría toda la noche intentando convencerse de que las cosas debían ser de ese modo. Tratando de dominar a aquel corazón herido que en el fondo no se quería rendir. Maldiciendo su suerte.

-¡Camus!

Milo por fin había dado con su compañero a quien había salido a buscar, aunque el acuariano parecía estar totalmente perdido, y ni siquiera había notado su presencia en el recinto. La preocupación de Milo no era otra que haber ofendido a Camus, o de haberlo al final cansado con su tristeza. Si Camus estaba harto de él, entonces tenía que saberlo. Aún si probablemente el caballero de Escorpio reaccionaría molesto al principio, iba a intentar cambiar la situación más tarde. No podía dejar las cosas así, jamás se le ocurriría restarle importancia a su mejor amigo o a lo que fuera que le sucedía.  
El de cabello azul notó la sorpresa del otro al oír su voz. Camus se detuvo bruscamente, pero se tomó unos segundos para voltear a verlo. Milo estaba parado allí, incluso con cara de preocupación.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? –Indagó el de escorpio. –Cuando me volteé ya no estabas… -Agregó clavándole esos chispeantes ojos azules que intentaban con fuerza ocultar la inseguridad que sentía en ese momento.

Acuario se tomó unos segundos más para observarlo: Creyó que Milo estaría lo suficientemente distraído como para no notarlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no había hecho más que preocupar a su amigo. Pensó que hacía lo correcto, que hacía lo mejor, pero lo único que había logrado era hacer sentir mal al guardián del octavo templo. Por eso no merecía a Milo. Por eso Milo estaba mejor con Aioria.  
El entender algo tan duro hizo que Camus bajara la vista repentinamente, y ante la mirada curiosa del otro, respondió:

-Supuse que te estabas divirtiendo con Aioria, no creí que notarías mi ausencia.

Le dijo en tono frío, y se maldijo a sí mismo: ¿Es que no podría contenerse ya nunca más? Ese comentario era sumamente innecesario, ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿Por qué sentía eso? A caso eran… ¿Eran celos?  
Milo le dirigió una mirada confusa.

-¿Y no me conoces como para saber que suelo estar pendiente de ti?

-¿Dejaste solo a Aioria?

-No. –Negó con la cabeza. –Aioria dejó el templo de Escorpio solo un momento después de que te fueras, su sirvienta menor lo requería. –Apretó los labios. -¿Y qué tiene que ver en esto esa gata? Sabes que no me agrada, solo le hablaba por cortesía…

El acuariano no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Sabía que Milo iba a negarlo.

-No me puedes engañar a mí, y menos con una excusa tan tonta. –Volvió a arrepentirse de su contestación y con varios pasos acortó la distancia entre los dos, lo suficiente como para apreciar el destello azul en los ojos de su compañero, ese azul celeste que tantas veces le robaba el sueño.

-Sin embargo eres tú el que siempre dice que no tenemos que excluir a Aioria solo por lo que hizo su hermano, no veo por qué te molesta.

El guardián de acuario no respondió, se sintió acorralado por aquel comentario y prefirió solo fruncir el ceño y quedarse en silencio.  
Milo frunció el ceño también, sus sospechas eran ciertas: Evidentemente Camus estaba molesto, tanto como para lanzar aquellos comentarios casi venenosos.

-¿Es que te ofendí? –Interrogó el escorpiano. -¿Es que… -Milo hizo una pausa y bajó la vista. Tragó saliva que se sintió pesada en su garganta, y su acompañante arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, ¿Qué ocasionaba que el seguro caballero de escorpio se interrumpiera a sí mismo de forma tan brusca? -¿Estás harto de mi dolor?

Camus pestañeó varias veces: ¿Harto de su dolor? No se le ocurrió respuesta alguna, pero no la necesitó pues Milo continuó hablando un segundo después, aunque ya no hubiera rastro alguno de seguridad en sus ojos, otra vez había regresado ese tinte de tristeza.

-Se cuánto te fastidia ver a un caballero lamentarse, y que crees que es innecesario. –Hablaba con su mirada fija en el suelo. –Pero no lo pude evitar Camus, no puedo. –Y el frío caballero notó como Milo cerraba las manos con fuerza. –Te juro que lo intento, pero no he podido despegarme de lo que me aflige.

El francés se sintió desconcertado, no pudo disimular esta vez la sorpresa y la expresó bastante bien en su rostro: Ahora había logrado que Milo malinterpretara todo, pues él al no explicarle nada, había dejado que su mejor amigo simplemente sacara conclusiones y se amargara todavía más. Ya no necesitaba más pruebas que indicaran que no era merecedor del corazón tan noble del caballero de Escorpio. Deseaba poder desaparecer en ese instante para no tener que seguir dándose cuenta de lo incapaz que era de hacer feliz a quien más amaba en todo el mundo.

-No, Milo, yo… -Balbuceó sin estar seguro de cómo proceder. Y sabía que esos ojos tristes lo perseguirían hasta en sueños, si la culpa lo dejaba dormir esa noche, claro.

-Es solo que… Algo está mal en mí, Camus.

El otro lo interrumpió, y el guardián del onceavo templo sintió que el aire se quedaba trabado en su garganta y su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Si algo estaba mal en Milo, significaba que estaba enfermo? ¿A caso la situación era todavía peor de lo que él se había imaginado hasta ahora?

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó ya sin disimular lo alarmado que estaba, pero en la cara de su acompañante se notaba una ligera sorpresa, como si no estuviera preparado para decirlo, ¿A caso Milo no lo creía capaz de preguntar qué sucedía?

-No puedo decírtelo. –El del cabello azul eléctrico frunció el ceño, pareciendo sumamente molesto por algo.

-Claro que puedes. –Exclamó llamando la atención del otro. –Pero tienes miedo de hacerlo. ¿No me dijiste que soy tu mejor amigo? –Interrogó Camus. –Si lo soy entonces significa que puedes confiar en mí, crees en mí cuando estamos en el campo de batalla, entonces confía fuera de él, Milo.

Y sus palabras como siempre tenían el filo de una espada, ¿Pero cómo podía el de escorpio discutirlo? Si era la verdad…  
Camus siguió expectante: Si no merecía que su amigo correspondiera sus sentimientos, si no podía abrigar su cuerpo con unas manos tan heladas, si los dioses habían decidido que por siempre Milo sería para otro, al menos quería escuchar. Se conformaría con ser un soporte, con escucharlo cuando lo necesitara, con ser considerado un amigo.

-Eres tú.

Soltó el otro, pero no dijo nada más hasta después de unos segundos.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!

Le gritó y el caballero de acuario se quedó estático. ¿Tenía la culpa de qué? ¿Milo siempre se había sentido así de mal por él? ¿Sería algo que había dicho? Quizá el escorpiano había sucumbido ante sus críticas y reproches. Camus era exigente, bastante perfeccionista. Tenía siempre alguna manera de corregir a escorpio o de enseñarle su punto de vista de las cosas. Guardaba tanto para sí mismo, más no se guardaba nunca los comentarios cuando se trataba de señalar defectos de su mejor amigo, sin embargo Milo rara vez le reprochaba cosas, al final, siempre aceptaba y accedía. Entonces era por eso. Tenía que ser eso…

-Me quitas el hambre, me robas el sueño… -Continuó y se acercó con ojos que contenían tantas emociones como para ser indescifrables. –Me siento estúpido, no pienso en otra cosa, ¡No me interesa otra cosa! –Apretó los dientes y luego continuó ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo frente a él. –Es vergonzoso Camus, es vergonzoso pensar en qué estarás haciendo justo antes de dormirme, es más vergonzoso preguntarme lo mismo apenas abro los ojos al día siguiente, ¡Y habiendo dormido poco por no hacer más que pensar en ti! Lo detesto… Y lo detesto porque lo disfruto. –Agachó los hombros y con ellos la mirada, volviendo una vez más a esa cara triste que tenía hace unos instantes. –Y no puede ser, sentir algo así por ti debe ser un error. –Volvió a conectar la vista con el otro, como si en sus ojos buscara la respuesta, el alivio. –Dime que me equivoco, como siempre me lo dices. –Le rogó. -Corrígeme, dime qué debo hacer…

-¿A caso alguna vez haces caso a mis sugerencias?

La mirada del escorpiano se agrandó ante aquella respuesta, era lo que menos se esperaba. Camus negó.

-Supongo que soy un egoísta por alegrarme de lo que te aflige.

-¿Qué?

El de acuario no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa para esos grandes ojos confundidos que su amigo le enseñaba. Sí eso era egoísta, entonces nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ser egoísta.

-Nada Milo, quédate así.

-¿Eh?

El escorpión estaba demasiado perplejo como para moverse del lugar, mientras el otro intentó cerrar la distancia entre ellos con un beso, pero al notar esas intenciones, Milo agachó la cabeza por impulso y agradeció a la poca iluminación que ocultaba el rojo de sus mejillas. Camus no pareció ofrecer nada más, se había quedado como esperando que lo correspondieran. Pero no poder ver su rostro desesperaba al peliazul: ¿Y si la expresión de su amigo era fría y distante? ¿Si estaba enojado por no haber sido correspondido? Lenta y tímidamente, cual niño que está siendo regañado por su madre, Milo levantó la vista para observar el rostro de su acompañante, que no había cambiado en absoluto. Incluso no se había movido ni un milímetro más, pero aprovechó que su avergonzado camarada acababa de descubrir su semblante para continuar con lo que se había propuesto. Y el cuerpo del adolescente no le permitió volver a rechazar: Ambos deseaban lo mismo, al final no reclamaban más que el cariño del otro. Capturó el cuerpo de Milo entre sus brazos para asegurarse de que no se volvería a escapar, si bien sabía que eso no sucedería. El otro tardó unos segundos en salir del shock, más que nada se sentía avergonzado y sorprendido: Eran demasiadas emociones para asimilarlas en tan poco tiempo. Sus labios se conectaron con suavidad y el contacto se sintió extraño al principio, pero sin tardar demasiado dejaron que fluyeran sus emociones: Por unos segundos desligarse de la vergüenza, de las obligaciones, de la tristeza. Por unos segundos no existió nada más que lo que sentían por el otro y fue entonces cuando se vieron plenamente felices.  
Camus alejó su rostro con lentitud, como si no se viera muy convencido de hacerlo, pero se tomó unos segundos para apreciar el rostro de su compañero, quien tardó unos segundos en abrir de nuevo los ojos.

-¿Entonces no estabas enfadado conmigo?

El de pelo azul rompió el silencio después de unos segundos. Acuario negó con la cabeza.

 _"Es irónico porque siempre creo que te enseño todo, pero soy yo quien debe aprender de ti. Porque aunque con desesperación y sin saber cómo iba a tomármelo, fuiste valiente. Fuiste mucho más valiente que yo, quien sintió lo mismo por tanto tiempo y jamás siquiera pensó en decírtelo alguna vez. A pesar de la confianza que me das, a pesar de que todo de mi lo aceptas, creo que nunca hubiera tenido el valor que tuviste para emplear tales palabras y hacerme poner los pies sobre la tierra. Es una cosa más que debo agradecerte. Pero tantas cosas debo agradecerte y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta…"_

-Camus… -Volvió a verlo con ojos curiosos. -¿Estabas celoso de Aioria?

Aquella pregunta por supuesto desconcertó al otro adolescente que frunció el ceño automáticamente.

-No. –Sentenció. -¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?

Milo entonces esbozó una sonrisa llena de picardía, y Acuario se enfadó más, aunque le tomó unos segundos recapacitar y darse cuenta de que su camarada estaba sonriendo: Milo sonreía, para él, por él. Era todo lo que había querido desde un principio. Su fiel amigo ya no tendría que estar triste por esos sentimientos que lo confundían. El caballero de Escorpio podría volver a sonreír otra vez.

-Yo, ¿Con esa gata de callejón? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –Exclamó orgulloso. -¿No me conoces? ¡Nunca podría sentir nada por ese sujeto! –Se detuvo unos momentos, como si estuviese pensando en algo. -¡Solo pensarlo me revuelve el estómago!

Podía jurar que el de cabellos azules siguió hablando un buen rato, acerca del por qué nunca se involucraría con Aioria, bajo ninguna circunstancia y ni si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero Camus no podía evitar sentirse atraído por la preciosa energía que irradiaba el joven, así había sido siempre. Suspiró mientras el otro seguía hablando y le sonrió.

-Lo que tú digas, Milo.

 _"Esta vez quiero darte la razón."_

* * *

Bueno, hice sufrir a Camus bastante, pero al final vieron que no soy tan mala con él :P jaja. Milo y Camus son mis personajes favoritos de Saint Seiya así que me esforcé por mantenerme lo más fiel a ellos que pude, no quería poner algo muy fuera de lugar, y también tuve muy en cuenta que en ese momento eran solo dos niños inexpertos (?) En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que nos leamos pronto! :D


End file.
